organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Yamx
This is the article for the Nobody, Yamx. If you are looking for her Heartless, see here: May. If you are looking for her original self, see here: Amy. If you are looking her her robot lesser, see here: Yamx (lesser) Yamx is the mechanic and the overseer of security in Organization Eternal. Unlike her (mostly) indentical robot lesser, she is kind and always ready to use her Robotics to help out when she's needed, even though she can be an airhead at times. She is known by her fellow members as The Taunting Maiden. Story Amy Amy was a new and improved maintenance program created for Space Paranoids by the residents of Radiant Gardens. She was far from being perfect but that didn't stop her from trying to improve Space Paranoids as much as she could. She befriended most of the other programs there and got to know them all quite well. Eternal The Robot Facade Lucia Romera The Kidnapping The Foes Personality Yamx is an enigma of sorts but she has always been, more or less, kind to the people that she's around. She always obeys orders and when she's partnered up with someone she always tries to get the job done in the best way possible. She can be fun at times but that’s only around the people she sees as friends. She suspects that no one likes her due to her robot but it seems that everyone is reacting in the opposite way she thought they would. Due to her over-analyzing and overestimating people, she tends to think that she has to prove herself. This may give her confidence. She likes music, mainly techno, and it has proven to help her complete her current robotic projects faster. She can get very irritable at times when things aren't going as she planned. When faced with someone or something who annoys her, she gets irritated and bitchy. She acts just like her robot temporarily until time passes. Then she's just as happy as ever. Even though she seems very busy, she is in fact a lazy person who has to be asked to do something before she does it. Her other projects progress very slowly. Weapons and Abilities Robotics Weapons Fighting Style Yamx fights in both long and short distances, this also depends on if she’s in a mecha or not. When she’s in a mecha she can’t move around as much as when she is on the ground, which causes her to attacks to be slower than usual. She’s quick to attack on ground with her wrench and will always try to use unique attacks with it. During battles, she always has room to make fun of her opponent. When the battle first starts, she always starts off melee with her wrench. If she sees that her opponent is blocking most of her attacks, she'll either get in a mecha or send out androids. Relationships Although Yamx has been in Organization Eternal for a long time, she doesn't have many friends and continues to keep to herself. She's kind and thankful of visitors but she feels as though she doesn't need many friends. Besides, she is still a bit paranoid of what the other members will think about her, especially after her robot lesser façade was uncovered. Robo Yamx Since Yamx created Robo Yamx, she loves her like as if she was her own child. She tolerates Robo Yamx's behavior to a degree and when the line is crossed Yamx always ends up having to rebuild her robot. Though, she could never get rid of her or destroy her completely no matter how hard she tries. At moments they do fight and argue but when they're alone they tend to somewhat get along. After all the abuse Yamx takes from Robo Yamx, she does think that her robot likes her in some way, shape, or form. Daxanam Before Yamx's robot lesser was put into use, Daxanam was one of Yamx's first friends in the organization and they still continue to be close friends today. Even though she does not see Daxanam as often, she still thinks of her as one of her greatest friends. Xiron Yamx respects Xiron as her superior and appreciates the opportunities to help him out with mechanical systems, like security and the Training Room. She's always glad to have him as a visitor in the surveillance room and is always ready to help him out in whatever he needs. Raxen The first impression Yamx had of Raxen was that he was a pervert and a womanizer. She doesn't respect him as much as Xiron, but she will still follow whatever order he gives her and continue to be kind to him as much as possible. During her time in the organization, Yamx doesn't see much of Raxen and is relieved at this fact. Until her robot lesser stops picking on him, she will feel awkward being around him. Quotes Trivia *Yamx and her Lesser both know how to play Electric Guitar *Enjoys drinking fruit and vegetable combined flavored juice **Usually drinks juice from a pouch *Yamx's favorite techno songs are usually playing, usually the volume is low, in the areas that she usually inhabits *Even though she is one of the first ten members, Yamx has only met a handful of her fellow members *Ever since Robo Yamx made her part cyborg and installed usb ports in her back and neck, she has to ability to use herself as a computer **She can only use output devices through her ports **She can connect a printer to herself and print out memories, dreams, and even thoughts **If speakers are connected to her, her thoughts can be projected through them Gallery Pizza-delivery.png Yamx8-bit.png Yamx-space-paranoids.png Yamx-school.png See Also Category:Eternalites Category:Created by Amy